Scanning devices are peripherals commonly used in home and office environments for obtaining digital copies of printed documents. The printed document may include any of a variety of media types on which some content, for example, text, graphics, and a picture may be provided. A scanning process typically includes illuminating the document and receiving, by the sensors, the illuminated reflection to obtain copies of the document. The sensors obtain image data corresponding to different areas of the document based on the light reflected from those areas. Further, a scanner lid is usually provided to cover the document for preventing external light from falling on the document and the sensors during the scanning process.